Draized and Confused
by deadliving
Summary: Cuddles is poisoned and dropped in a desert. Can he survive the night? Oneshot


**I've decided to make a series of oneshots based on anything/everything I know about the world around me. Each will revolve around a specific character. So far:**

**Lumpy - 'Gasoline' - Based on 'Benzin' by Rammstein.**

**And Now: **

**Cuddles - 'Draized and Confused' - Based partly on the Story of Mark Lynas, and a biblical scripture from the Christian Bible.**

**Ones that may be written later:**

**Giggles - 'An Inconvenient Truth' - Based on the Anglo-Saxon conquering Britain**

**Sniffle - 'Das Modell' - Based on my favorite Twilight Zone episode**

**Without any further Bull from me, I present;**

**Cuddles' 'Draized and Confused'.**

Cuddles walks through the suburban canyons of Happy Tree Town, window shopping. He passes by pawn shops, porn shops, playgrounds, grocery stores, resturants, until, He saw in the window; A wonderfully made steel guitar. It had to be his, he thought aloud.

He rushes through the door, and up to the cash register. The Mole was standing behind the counter. "So how much is that guitar!?" he inquires quickly.

The Mole jabs a button on the cash register, and a very _large_ amount of money appeared on the screen. Cuddles, not in the least bit discouraged reaches into his pockets and inverts them. Out falls a dead butterfly, and lint. The Mole shrugs and points to the door. Cuddles's ears flop down, and he walks out of the store, disheartened.

He sullenly lifts his head to look in the window of a pharmacy, and sees a poster. It had a picture that read; Volunteer your body for the good of our society, and it pays off, with a picture of an eye dropper near the bottom. He smiles, thinking he could get some cash. He walks in and sees Lumpy with an eye dropper. He smiles and beckons Cuddles to sit on his chair. "Why, hello Mr. Cuddles. How are you today. Come sit. Uh," Lumpy pulls out a cue card. "We needs you to sign a liability waiver, and list any drugs you are taking now." He reads aloud. Lumpy hands Cuddles a clipboard and a pen, and leaves the room, still staring down at the cue card.

Cuddles signs neatly in cursive 'Cuddles Rabbit'. He scribbles down on the other paper, 'I took Ibuprofin this morning.'. Lumpy walks back in, the eyedropper now engorged with a yellow fluid. "Alright," he says in an official voice. He reviews what Cuddles had wrote. "So you took Ibuprofin this morning. What is that?" he asks.

Cuddles's eyes widened. "Its a cold medicene." He just put his life in the hands of a pesticide-weilding redneck.

"Oh yeah. Now let's begin." Cuddles struggles in his seat. "Don't struggle, Cuddles!" he grunts.

"You're going to draize me!" Cuddles shrieks.

"It won't hurt if you st-" Cuddles grabs Lumpy's wrist in an attempt to resist Lumpy's control. Cuddles accidentally kicks Lumpy in the stomach, and Lumpy accidentally sprays the eyedropper fluid all over Cuddles's face. Cuddles lets out a horrible cry of excruciating pain. Lumpy steps back, and begins taking notes. _Rabbit wif cold medz is fucking spazzing out _he scribbles on his notes sheet. Cuddles leaps from the chair and runs out the door. He hits a glass facade, and stares at his reflection. His eyes begin to glaze over with green fluid, and his vision turns to darkness.

He screams again, and begins running. He didn't know where to, but he just had to run. Suddenly, he runs into Lifty and Shifty's van. Lifty rolls the windows down. "What do you want?"

"I need help, to cleanse myself of dirty things." Cuddles whines.

Shifty peeks from the window. "We'll take you to get that kind of help." Shifty snickers. His brother joins in the laughing, and Cuddles covers his ears from the loud sound. Cuddles fumbles around, bt is swiftly lifted into the van by the two racoons.

They begin driving, Cuddles did not know how far away they were, but he could tell they were far away from Happy Tree Town. Suddenly, he was shoved from the speeding van, and rolled to a stop on the rocky gravel. "There's a spiritual retreat and lake at the top of the mountain. It will help." Lifty yells from the van.

Cuddles glances around, but realizes he was now blind, and grunts. "AARRRRGGGGGHHHH! Now I know why handy is so fucking angry! I may never jack off again!" Although that was what he said, he meant 'Oh, I've just been ditched in the desert, I'm blind, and directionless. God please let the Vultures eat my genitals first.' He begins trudging away. He wasn't going down without a fight. He felt the searing hot stones beneath his feet, tearing away at the soles of his feet. The sun beat relentlessly on his head and shoulders, and he was simply wandering in a valley. Wandering until he was found or killed. Although his eyes had failed him, he could feel the Sun dropping from the sky.

Before the Sun set on Cuddles's miserable condition, he felt compelled to wave goodbye to the sun. His bright yellow fur had dulled to a pale color in the UV radiation, and now he was a lamb among lions. He was none the wiser to anything approaching. He was dragging his heels along the ground, tired from his walking. Suddenly, a coyote grabs him by the leg, whips him to the ground, and begins dragging him along the gravelly sand. Cuddles screams, and throws his arms again, hoping someone would throw him a lifesaver.

Instead, Cuddles caught hold of a cactus. It did help him a little bit, but the thorns dug deep into his palm, and cut swathes of flesh from his hand. With his free hand, he probed the ground surrounding the cactus for a rock. He feels one, wraps his fingers around it, and crushes the coyote's head with it. Cuddles kicks the dead animal off his leg, but the damage is done. The flesh and sinew on his left leg were in strips, dangling from the carved-up bone. His right hand was in just as bad a condition. His left torso was coated in his and the coyote's blood. He sighs, all though inside, his blood was curdling.

He kept the pace he had earlier, despite the severe limp. Both wounds almost immediately gave him a painful infection. The sun was dawning to his right and he sighed. He was tired, thirsty, and famished. This day would be his last in a desert like this. As soon as the sun's full power was overhead, Cuddles collapsed. He was over. "I love you, Giggles, but I can't come home! Tell my sister it wasn't Lumpy's fault. It was mine!" He begins bawling in the sand. He raises his head once again.

He opens his eyes and sees the sand below him. He cocks his head, confused. He holds his hand up, and sees half of the horrid, infected wound. He leaps to his feet and laughs maniacally. He had his vision back. He began running, flailing his arms and legs. His right arm flies off, weakened by the infection. He frowns momentarily, but his smile quickly regains it's former pride. He was unknowingly burning the last of his energy, until atlast, Cuddles returned to the ground. He glances around, panting. He begins crying once again, but instead he coughs up a severely shriveled kidney. He coughs up the other, and begins frantically crawling. Seconds later, he coughs up his liver and his tongue, and dies on the spot.

A Seagull lands on Cuddles's corpse, and the tide laps at the body. The lake Lifty was talking about began to swallow Cuddles' remains.

Meanwhile, Pop was lowering Cub into the water, and says a small prayer, eyes closed. He opens it, and raises Cub from the water. Cub meanwhile had found Cuddles's finger, green and red flesh hanging from the bone, blood dripping into the water, and began sucking it like a pacifier. Pop opens his eyes and screams at Cub in shock.

**Another oneshot, review.**

**If you aren't familiar with the laboratory term, **

**Draizing is when a chemical is spread on the eyes, nose, or tongue to see it's effects. It is commonly used in animal testing.**


End file.
